1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to eyegear, more particularly to eyegear with a mountable frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional eyegear may permit replacement of some frame parts to change its appearance or function. However, the assembly structure of the conventional eyegear may be complicated, and may make it inconvenient and time consuming to assemble. Improvements may therefore be made with respect to the conventional eyegear.